Cry
thumb|300px|right Ich habs mir jetzt anders überlegt ;) Das wird ne FF zu Klaine kein Oneshot. Trotzdem wird ein Charakter sterben. Ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen :) LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Vorwort ♥ Also das hier wird jetzt doch eine FF. Sie geht um Klaine. Einer von Beiden (wer erfahrt ihr noch) wird sterben. Hauptächlich schreibe ich aus den Sichten von Kurt und Blaine, es können aber auch verschiedene andere dran kommen. Klaine sind aber die Hauptpersonen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es, würde mich über Kommentare freuen :) LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Vorgeschichte... *Blaine* Wir saßen alle in der Glee - Club Probe. Kurt hatte den Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt. Er atmete regelmäßig und leise. Er war eingeschlafen. Das war in letzter Zeit oft so. Kurt schlief sehr oft, und war immer müde. Er war noch blasser als sonst und hatte auch oft Nasenbluten. Ich machte mir langsam Sorgen um ihn. Das war doch nicht normal. Ich sollte ihn mal darauf ansprechen... Ich und Kurt liefen zusammen in die Pause, er blieb plötzlich stehen und hielt sich an einem Schrank fest. Dann klappte er zusammen. Ich stand geschockt da. Was war denn jetzt? Ich schaute immer nur Kurt an, der auf dem Boden lag, bis ich realisierte was gerade passiert war. Ich rief um Hilfe und setzte mich zu Kurt auf den Boden. Die Lehrer kamen und bald wurde Kurt mit dem Krankenwagen davongefahren... Ich hab es nochmal umgeändert hoffe es gefällt euch :) LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Krankheiten *Blaine* ' Ich lief unruhig vor dem Zimmer, in dem jetzt Kurt lag, auf und ab. Er wurde untersucht, schon zeimlich lange. Ich war aufgeregt, was Kurt hatte, war doch nicht normal. Einer der Ärzte bat mich, mich zu setzen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen, was konnte er nur haben? Ich meine er musste immer so stark sein. Er durfte nicht krank sein. Bitte nicht! Ich lehnte mich in dem Stuhl zurück und starrte immer die Tür an, hinter der Kurt lag. Ich wusste nicht, was sie machten, was sie redeten, Nichts! Ich schloss meine Augen... Jemand rüttelte an meiner Schulter, ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und sah in das Gesicht von einer Frau mit weißem Arztkittel. Sie lächelte mich an. "Sind sie der Freund von Mr. Hummel?" Ich nickte langsam. "Er hat nach ihnen gefragt, er möchte sie sprechen." "Okay...." "Kommen sie, ich zeige ihnen sein Zimmer." Er hatte ein Zimmer, das heißt er musste hier bleiben. Ich wusste das er Angst vor Krankenhäuser hatte. Seine Mutter war in einem gestorben, als er noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war, ich konnte mir vorstellen wie es ihm jetzt wohl ging. Die Ärztin bleib irgendwann vor einem Zimmer stehen, sie lächelte mich nocheinmal an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Ich seufzte und klopfte dann an die Tür. "Komm rein, Blaine." Ich machte die Tür auf und trat ein. Kurt lag in einem weißen Bett, in dem Zimmer waren auch Fenster. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass es schon dunkel war. Wie lange hatte ich denn geschlafen? Kurt räusperte sich. Ich konnte sehen, dass er geweint hatte. Nicht gut. Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante, aber Kurt zog mich neben sich. Ich nahm seine Hand in meine. "Kurt, was ist?" Er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und legte ihn dann auf meine Brust. Ich strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar, ich hörte, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen. Das bedeutete nichts gutes... Ich wartete, bis die Tränen weniger wurden. Kurt nahm seinen Kopf hoch und sah mir ins Gesicht. "B - blaine, ich...ich..." Er fing wieder an zu weinen. Ich nahm ihn fest in den Arm. "Hey Kurt, was ist denn?" Er atmete tief durch, ich hielt ihn immer noch fest in meinen Armen. Seine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern: "Blaine, ich hab Leukämie." ... LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Die Wahrheit befreit dich - oder bricht dir das Herz ♥ '*Blaine* Ich saß da, hielt Kurt im Arm. Alles wie vor einer Minute. Nur, das vor einer Minute meine Welt noch okay war. Ich hatte den wunderbarsten Freund, den man sich nur wünschen könnte und...und...er.... Er löste sich langsam von mir und nahm wieder meine Hand. Ich spürte das mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "A - aber K-k-kurt, d-du kannst doch nicht...:" Auch er hatte noch nicht aufgehört zu weinen. Kurt nickte nur stumm. "D-der Arzt kommt nachher nochmal, er erzählt noch genaueres..." Ich nickte. Ich konnte einfach nichts sagen. Ich weiß nicht wiel lange wir stumm dasaßen, aber irgendwann kam ein Arzt herrein, wahrscheinlich der vondem Kurt gesprochen hatte. Er setzte sich vor das Bett. "Mr. Hummel, ich muss ihnen noch ein paar sachen erklären." Mein Schatz atmete tief durch und der Arzt fuhr auch schon fort. *Kurt* "Mr Hummel -" "Nennen sie mich bitte Kurt." "Okay, Kurt, also sie haben Leukämie. Es gibt 2 verschiedene Typen davon, die Chronische Leukämie und die Akute Leukämie. Erstere kann man leichter behandeln und sie ist meist auch heilbar, die akute Leukämie dagegen kann, wenn man sie nicht behandelt, in wenigen Wochen zum Tod führen." Blaine neben mir schluckte. Mir gingen die Worte des Arztes durch den Kopf. Was sollte das heißen? Heißt das ich konnte noch gerettet werden? Weiterleben? Ich hatte nicht mal daran gedacht, das alles wieder gut werden könnte. "Heißt das ich kann wieder gesund werden?" "Mr. Hummel...ich meine Kurt, es tut mir Leid, aber sie haben Akute Leukämie, sie ist sehr schwer zu heilen und bei ihnen ist sie auch schon weit vorangeschritten, es gibt nur noch wenig Hoffnung für sie." Mir stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen, nein, ich wollte nicht, ich konnte doch nicht... Blaine fragte das was mir auf dem Herzen lag, was ich mich aber nicht traute auszusprechen. "Heißt das....?" "Das heißt sie werden sterben." Ich werde sterben, nein dafür war ich noch nich bereit, kein bisschen. So hoffe es gefällt euch :) Danke für die vielen Kommis zu dem letztem Kapitel, freut mich echt sehr das es euch gefällt :) Auch wenns traurig ist :( Vielleicht jetzt noch mehr :/ Würd mich wieder freuen :) P.S. Der Name vom Kapitel ist übrigens ein Zitat aus einem meiner Lieblingsbücher, für den dens interresiert ;) LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! *Kurt* Das konnte doch alles nicht stimmen! Ich durfte nicht krank sein! Todkrank. Ich mein, ich musste schon so viel durchmachen. Als ich klein war, ist meine Mutter an Krebs gestorben, dann wurde ich gemobbt weil ich schwul war, dann wurde alles besser, ich wechselte die Schule, meine Freunde standen zu mir, ich bekam Blaine. Blaine...Wie sollte ich jemals ohne ihn zurecht kommen? Ich konnte nicht ohne ihn leben, ich wollte nicht, das er sieht wie ich sterben muss. Ich war doch erst 18. Ich wollte noch so viel erleben, nach New York, aufs College, arbeiten, mit Blaine zusammenziehen, ihn heiraten, vielleicht Kinder... Alles konnte jetzt doch nicht vorbei sein! *Blaine* Nein! Kurt konnte nicht sterben, nicht mein Kurt! Ich brauchte ihn doch, wie sollte ich ohne ihn leben? Das war unmöglich. Ich konnte doch nicht ohne ihn sein, wie denn auch? Wir verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen. Und jetzt sollte er einfach aus meinem Leben gerissen werden. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Die letzte Hoffnung wird zerstört *Blaine/ 3 Wochen später* Wieder ein Klopfen an der Tür. Eine Ärztin. Sie wollte mit mir reden. Unter vier Augen. Ich drückte nocheinmal Kurts Hand und ging dann raus. Dort wartete sie schon auf sie. "Mr Anderson, richtig?" "Mhm." "Sind sie Kurts Bruder?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Nein. Ich bin sein fester Freund." "Ahm, okay. Dann kann ich mit ihnen reden. Mr Anderson -" "Nennen sie mich Blaine, bitte." "Okay, Blaine. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber es sieht nicht gut aus für ihren Freund. Keine der Therapien schlägt an. Sein Zustand verschlechtert sich, und wird es auch weiter tun. Es tut mir sehr Leid, ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber der Zustand ihres Freunden wird sich sehr bald verschlechtern. Der Krebs hat sich weiter ausgebreitet, Kurt wird wohl nicht mehr lange durchhalten können." Ich schluckte und versuchte das, was die Ärztin gerade zu mir gesagt hat zu verarbeiten. "W - wie lange?" "Nicht mehr - " "Wie lange?", unterbrach ich die Ärztin. Sie seufzte. "3 - 4 Wochen." 3 - 4 Wochen, dann würde Kurt, er würde... Ich konnte nicht mal dran denken. Es konnte doch nicht sein. Wieso immer er? "Weiß er es schon?" "Ja, seit heute Morgen, sie waren gerade in der Schule." Kurt...er wusste es schon. Wie konnte man mit sowas klar kommen? Das ging doch nicht so einfach! Kurt war heute wie immer gewesen. Sowas konnte man doch nicht einfach verdrängen. "Du kannst wieder zu ihm, wenn du möchtest." "Okay, danke." Ich saß wieder am Bett von Kurt und nahm seine Hand. Er sah mich an. "Du weißt es oder?" Ich nickte nur stumm, während mir die erste Träne über die Wange lief. "Nein, Blaine, bitte nicht. Du darfst nicht wegen mir weinen." "Wegen was sollte ich sonst weinen, Kurt? Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben. Ich will dich nicht, nein, ich kann dich nicht verlieren!" Kurt rutschte in seinem Bett zur Seite und klopfte neben sich. "Komm her." Ich legte mich neben ihn. "Schatz, du darfst mir nicht um mich weinen. Ich werde sterben und damit habe ich mich abgefunden. Ich kann und will nicht mehr kämpfen. Du darfst nich um mich trauern. Auch wenn ich tot bin, du darfst nicht ewig um mich weinen, du musst dein eigenes Leben weiterführen. Du sollst weiterleben, aufs College gehen, neue Freunde finden, heiraten, Kinder kriegen. Du kannst alles noch erleben, das darfst du dir nicht wegwerfen nur wegen mir. Du schaffst das, ich glaub an dich. Ich werde dich nie verlassen, ich werde immer dadrin sein, bei dir." Er tippte auf mein Herz. Mir liefen immernoch Tränen über die Wangen. "Ich kann das nicht." "Doch du kannst das, auch wenn das jetzt schrecklich für dich klingen mag, du musst mich vergessen, du kannst ohne mich weiterleben, ich glaube fest daran, ich werde dir von oben zuschauen was du aus deinem Leben machst und werde dich immer beschützen." "Kurt, du bist meine große Liebe, ich kann dich nicht vergessen...." "Dann musst du es versuchen." Er sah mir tief in die Augen. In ihnen sah ich so viel. Vorallem aber Hoffnung... Abschied *Blaine/ 3 Wochen später* Ich saß grade im Unterricht und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, wenigstens ein bisschen. Kurt gings in den letzten Tagen immer schlechter. Er hatte weiter abgenommen und war wieder schwächer geworden. Blasser war er auch als sonst. Es fiel ihm schon seit ein paar Tagen schwer zu reden, er schlief die meiste Zeit, aufstehen konnt er seit über einer Woche nicht. Die Ärzte hatten mich schon ein wenig darauf vorbereitet. Immer wann ich bei Kurt war, versuchte ich stark zu sein, für ihn. In seiner Gegenwart weinte ich nicht mehr, ich - Mein Handy klingelte. Verdammt! Ich holte es schnell heraus und nahm ab. Man würde mich nur im Notfall bei mir melden, wenn ich in der Schule war. Keine viertel Stunde war ich im Krankenhaus und saß am Bett von Kurt, mit Finn, Rachel, Burt und Carole. Jetzt weinten alle. Ich wusste es war soweit. Ich würde Kurt nicht mehr lange bei mir haben können. Er wollte mit uns allen nochmal alleine reden. Ich wartete draußen, vor dem Zimmer. Burt war gerade im Zimmer, dann würde ich reingehen können... "Schatz, du darfst nicht weinen, bitte. Ich möchte meinen letzten paar Minuten verbringen, so wie immer, als wären wir jetzt in meinem oder deinem Zimmer. Würden da zusammen auf dem Bett liegen und nicht hier. Ich möchte meine Zeit einfach noch mit dir verbringen. So wie ich sonst auch machen würde..." Wir redeten noch ein bisschen und schafften es sogar so zu tun als wäre alles gut und lachten und küssten uns ein paar Mal. Tief in mir drinnen wusste ich, heute würde ich das letzte Mal seine wunderschöne Stimme hören, in sein engelsgleiches Gesicht sehen und in seine wunderschönen eisblauen Augen sehen können, ihm einen letzten Kuss geben können... Memories ♥ Ich war dabei Kurts Zimmer im Krankenhaus auszuräumen, alles sollte an seinen richtigen Platz. Ich öffnete gerade den Nachttisch, da fiel mir ein Brief auf. In Kurts wunderschöner, geschwungenen Schrift stand mein Name darauf. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich ihn und fing an zu lesen: Blaine, '' ''Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll.. Es gibt noch so vieles was ich dir sagen, was ich loswerden will. Ich fange einfach mal bei dem einfachsten an: Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt. Erinnerst du dich noch an Teenage Dream? Wenn meine Freunde mich nicht zum spionieren geschickt hätten wäre mein ganzes Leben anders verlaufen. Wenn ich dich nicht auf die Schulter getippt hätte? Wenn du nicht meine Hand genommen hättest? Schon als ich das erste Mal in deine wunderschönen Rehbraunen Augen sah, wusste ich das ich mich in dich verliebt hatte. Dann hast du angefangen zu singen. Deine wunderschöne Stimme. Du hast 'gleich bemerkt, als du mich das erste Mal gesehen hattes, ohne mich richtig zu kennen, das etwas mit mir nicht stimmte. Andererseits, wären wir ohen Karofsky jemals zusammen gekommen? Dann nahm ich am Valentinstag all meinen Mut zusammen und sagte dir, das ich dich liebe. Vor den Regionals hast du auch endlich deine Gefühle für mich bemerkt und ich hab noch nie so ein wunderschönes Liebesgeständis gehört als das von dir. Deine Lippen. Ich könnte nichts anderes tun, als dich den ganzen Tag zu küssen. Als ich dann zurückgewechselt hab, hast du dir so viel Mühe gegeben, das unsere Beziehung hält und sie hat gehalten. Die Phase hat unsere Beziehung gestärkt. Dann hast du mir gesagt das du mich liebst, ich hab noch nie so schöne Worte aus deinem Mund gehört. Für mich sind das die schönsten Worte auf der ganzen Welt und ich habe mich jeden mal gefreut wenn du sie wieder zu mir gesagt hast. Ich will mich bei dir bedanken Blaine, für alles, für jeden einzelne Duett das wir zusammen gesungen haben, für jede Sms, für jeden Kaffee, jede Berührung, jeder Kuss, jede Berührung...Jedes "Ich liebe dich!" Ich liebe dich auch, werde es mein ganzes Leben lang tun, ich hätte keinen besseren Freund vorstellen können als dich. Ich möchte das du weiter so ein guter, lieber und fröhlicher Mensch bleibst. Du wirst irgendwann wieder jemanden lieben können, jemanden heiraten und KInder haben, du wirst ein perfekter Vater. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Blaine. Ich liebe dich. '' ''Kurt ♥ *10 Jahre später* Langsam liefen mein Mann Justin und ich über den Friedhof, unsere kleine Tochter Sophie an unseren Händen. Wir waren glücklich zusammen. Wir waren jetzt seit 2 Jahren verheiratet und kannten uns sein 6. Kurt hatte recht gehabt. Ich hatte wieder jemanden gefunden, den ich liebe und der mich liebt, trotzdem werde ich ihn nicht vergessen können. Kurt war meine erste große Liebe. Deswegen waren wir heute auch hier. Heute war sein Geburtstag. Auf dem Grab waren schon 2 Blumensträuße wahrscheinlich von Burt und Carole und Finn und Rachel. Meinen legte ich auch noch dazu...seine Lieblingsblumen. Es verging kein Tag andem ich nicht an ihn dachte, trotzdem hatte ich gelernt ohne ihn zu leben und war endlich wieder glücklich. Ich hatte gelernt mit einem Lächeln an ihn zu denken. Kurt hatte Recht: Mein Leben geht weiter.... 'Ende ' So das wars mit der kleinen und traurigen Geschichte, ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Würd mich über Kommis freuen :))) Danke an alle die die Story gelesen haben ♥ LG Verri ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:+12 bis +16